


Pining

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Thalmor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: Arkved has heard stories of this Nord girl, he longs to be one of her many conquests. Why, then, does she only pay attention to the other Thalmor?





	1. War Table

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back! I'm working on rebuilding my headcanon from the ground up. Enjoy a smutty, smutty work!

Arkved stood around the war table with the rest of the Thalmor officers as they were briefed by a local consultant. Estormo to his right, Ancano to his left, Elenwen at the head of the table, Fasaran next to Elenwen, and Luinillcar next to the consultant, who his father, Alkrisaan, stood on the other side of. Arkved, however, was not so inclined to pay attention to whatever the briefing was. Although the Thalmor was his life, and although they took him in, it was all trounced by his wandering eye for women. This consultant in particular--Galina, they’d called her, was particularly attractive. She’d been responsible for assisting the Thalmor in several victories in Cyrodiil and Skyrim, and was now at the Embassy in Haafingar. And by Auri-El was he glad she was. The stories alone that came out of those camps about her made even the most stoic Inquisitors retire to their quarters.

Of course, he was hardly the only one, as the rest of the men at the table seemed enraptured with her as well, though she paid little attention as she continued the tactical briefing. At this point, it would be a race to catch her first, but he was confident enough in himself. When he wanted something, he tried his damndest to get it, and  _ gods _ did he want this Nord. He wanted her for so much more than sex, so much more than her looks. She seemed… almost lovable. Not that he’d ever admit that to his fellows.

“And the Stormcloak positions can be broken easily enough through sabotage, they’ll be expecting a frontal assault. I’d suggest sending in saboteurs to break down their equipment, then attacking. Semantics aside, that’s all I have for you.” Galina pushed up off the table, adjusting the royal-red cloak draped around her shoulders. Her pale skin complimented her ice-blue eyes, framed by platinum-blonde hair that was loosely tied back. Everything about her, even the paint on her face enraptured the Thalmor--save, of course, for Elenwen, who simply rolled her eyes at the staring and nodded to the Nord,

“I suppose that’s good enough, human. Don’t go anywhere, we might need you.” The Ambassador turned on her heel and walked gracefully from the room, all eyes turning to Galina, who shot them a bit of a strange look before walking off. In an attempt not to seem  _ too  _ desperate, they all waited a few seconds after she’d left to break off after her. They practically tripped over one-another trying to get out the door, but once they finally did, it turned into a veritable free-for-all/manhunt. None of them knew where she was, and not even his older father was content to search calmly. They all scrambled, disappearing into different wings of the Embassy and leaving Arkved alone to find his own way.

“Hmmm… where is she?” He took a few steps forward, stroking his chin and pretending to think while he screamed internally. Eventually, he picked a path and started on it, navigating the twists and turns of the building as he searched for everyone’s target. It brought him back to his childhood, scavenger hunts and the like. The only difference was, instead of candy, he was searching for a soft body.

Eventually, he found what he was looking for, Galina’s guest quarters. The accommodations weren’t wonderful, a repurposed corner office with a desk and a bed, but as far as he could tell, she’d made herself at home. Pushing open the cracked door enough to peek, what he saw sunk his heart to his gut. In the room were two people. Galina--of course--being one, and Alkrisaan, his father, being the other, his trousers across the room and the Nord on her knees, sucking his cock with everything she had.

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help watching her, growing harder and harder by the second until eventually even his robe was showing his erection prominently. Despite the fact that it was his father being serviced, he could barely contain himself. Clearing up his mind as well as he could, he realized he had one of two options: Try to get back to his quarters without being seen, or relieve himself right there. Unable to tear his eyes from the woman, he took the second option, using one hand to brace himself on the doorframe and the other to pull his member from his trousers, gasping quietly at the touch.

Daringly, he opened the door just a bit more, exposing more of the Nord’s muscled body. She seemed, in the short time they’d spent search, to have stripped down entirely, exposing her incredibly fit physique and muscles to make a Justiciar jealous. All of this was exacerbated by the rose-gold cock in her mouth that she suckled on expertly, one hand gently massaging his balls and the other stroking what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. For all intents and purposes, it was the most arousing thing he’d ever seen. Even the fact that his father was attached to that cock slipped his mind as he began to stroke his length at a pace alongside Galina’s making adjustments each time she slowed down and sped up.

For a split second, he shut his eyes and imagined himself in Alkrisaan’s place, pushing the Nord to her knees and slipping his hard cock between those soft lips, savoring every moment of that warm, velvety mouth. Unwilling to miss much, however, he opened his eyes again to be met with a sight that nearly made him give himself away. The hand she’d been using to cover what she couldn’t fit had made its way between her legs, and she had begun moaning ever so softly, that he could barely hear.

As his eyes focused in two places at once--on her swollen lips and the hand she pleasured herself with, he thrusted forward in his hand and bit his tongue to suppress his groan as a warm heat spread from his lap all the way to his fingers as he came harder than ever before, staining the rough wood of the doorframe. Although he nearly collapsed from the sheer intensity, his eyes never left the Nord, who finished off Alkrisaan at near the same time he’d finished himself, the older Altmer pulling his cock out of her mouth with an audible  _ pop _ and spilling himself all over her face. The awkwardness of the sight was defeated by the sheer sexuality of it all, enough to make him hard all over again.

Nonetheless, as his mind cleared, he was hit with the shame of what he’d done, letting out a soft breath and looking down at the cum that was now spread over the doorframe. Producing a handkerchief from his breast pocket, he shakily wiped it down until it couldn’t be seen anymore, before tucking it into his belt, stuffing his cock back into his trousers, and shutting the door as Galina bent over the desk. No matter how much he wanted to watch, he couldn’t bring himself to do it again.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Hours later, he’d still been unsuccessful in purging the image from his mind, and, as he lay in his bed, he tried to think of sleep, but found his mind wandering back to the events of that day all over again. That wonderful body, her unbridled passion and raw sexuality were too much for him to bear. All night, ever since he’d crawled under his covers, he’d been trying to ignore his persistent erection. Now, though, it was hard to do so as he nearly came just thinking about it.

With a defeated sigh, he once again reached into his pants and pulled out his member, pushing the covers back and beginning to stroke himself. One hand snaked down his pants to cup his balls, while the other focused entirely on the shaft, his thumb swiping the head every few passes. Without skipping a beat, he closed his eyes and thought back, picturing his fantasy from earlier. Galina on her knees, lips wrapped around his cock and piercing eyes staring up at him. All the stories in the world didn’t compare to what he’d seen, and to what he wanted.

This time, he didn’t last very long, shooting his load up across his chest in several ropes, one of which hit his chin. A few lazy strokes later and he tucked his member back in, groping for the handkerchief he’d used earlier and shamefully cleaning himself up. After a once-over of his chest to make certain he hadn’t missed anything, he blew out the candle on his nightstand and rolled over onto his side. Nonetheless, his body still refused to give up, his still-rigid cock popping out of the loose trousers and pointing straight at the wall, throbbing and leaking precum. Far too tired for another round, he simply lay there with his eyes shut and his member dripping onto the bed.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one. That is all.

The morning breached the windows as Arkved awoke, rubbing his eyes with a tired yawn and looking around his room. To say the previous night’s dreams had been odd was an understatement, and without much control over what he dreamt, most of it had been spent trying actively  _ not  _ to sleep. Of course, the rays of sun played off of the tent he’d made in the sheets, and little else was of focus to him as the rough sheets stimulated what definitely  _ didn’t  _ need stimulating at the moment.

Nonetheless, he vowed to ignore it, pushing the blanket off and sliding out of bed as he began to dress for the long, long day ahead of him. After what he’d seen and what he’d done, he doubted he would be able to look that Nord in the eye again -- much less his father. Over the course of a night, what should have been a harmless tryst with a beautiful woman turned into something that changed Arkved forever in ways that were both good and bad.

With a resigned sigh, he pulled his robes on and tied back his hair, running a brush through his… ‘messy’ goatee and stepping out into the hallway outside his door, looking up and down the halls to make certain nobody was there. Unable to get his mind off of the previous night’s adventure, he made his way through the corridors as quietly as possible, navigating with a practiced step to Galina’s quarters.

Steeling himself with a deep, suppressed breath, he opened the door and peeked in. Nothing. Nobody lay in the bed, sat in the chairs or walked on the floors. The room was empty, made up as if it hadn’t ever been witness to such a heinous crime that it had hosted the night prior.

Both disappointed and relieved, he stepped back and began to right the door he’d jarred, only to bump into something behind him that hadn’t been before. Panicked, he whirled around and took a swing at whatever it was. His fist connected, but not with what he expected it to. A loud crack pulled his attention to what he’d struck -- the brazier affixed to the doorframe. Bewilderment almost outweighed the pain. Almost.

Clutching his bleeding knuckles and stifling a loud groan, he staggered off down the hall, too preoccupied with his injury to notice the actual, living being in the hallway that he promptly collided with. The both of them grunted, one in surprise and the other in annoyance, as they sized up one-another. 

As it so happened, Arkved had bumped directly into the last person he’d wanted to see. “Oh. Um… father.” He coughed awkwardly and took a step or two back, averting his eyes to the nearest interesting thing, which was incidentally a warped piece of floorboard. “Sorry, I… hello.” 

The silence between them was nearly unbearable as the younger Altmer stared at the floor with such intensity that he could’ve bored a hole straight through had he tried just a little bit harder. Eventually, Alkrisaan broke the tension, “Are you alright, son?” His voice carried a concerned tone, but only slightly.

“No. Yes. Sorry. I’ll… just looking for a bird. For… no, for a--” He paused for a long time before making to walk around him. “Bye!” He tried to sound as cheerful as he could as he left a confused father watching after him. “Bye!” He shouted again, for some reason, as he was all the way down the hall and well out of earshot of Alkrisaan.

Arkved continued down the stairs and ducked into the nearest room, pressing himself against the door and sighing heavily. 

“Um…” 

A voice spoke from behind him, once again prompting him to spin around--this time with a bit more caution. 

“Can I help you?”

His eyes landed on the two in the room. Fasaran, one of the diplomatic attaches from Summerset, and…

Galina.

_ “...Fuck me.” _


End file.
